PogorikiFan10's Lonesome Ghosts (2nd Version)
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Josie, Lifty, Ribbon, Sweetie and Pinkie are at an abandoned house, haunted by the ghosts of the Mixel Maxes. Can they get rid of them before the ghosts scare them to death?


**PogorikiFan10's The Lonesome Ghosts (2nd Version):** Josie, Lifty, Ribbon, Sweetie and Pinkie are at an abandoned house, haunted by the ghosts of the Mixel Maxes. Can they get rid of them before the ghosts scare them to death?

* * *

><p>Cast...<p>

Mickey Mouse: Josie Sakura (me/my OC) and Ghost Lifty "Lifty" Dead-Raccoon (the ghost form of Lifty from Happy Tree Friends; as a loyal mascot)

Donald Duck: Rachael "Ribbon" Ribbons and Sweetie Sweethearts (my OCs)

Goofy: Pinkie Heart (my OC)

The Lonesome Ghosts: Infernites Max, Cragsters Max and Electroids Max (Mixels; as ghosts)

* * *

><p>In a dark, wintery night, there is an abandon house from many years later. The owners used to live in that house, right? Wrong, this house is haunted by three ghosts a.k.a. the ghosts of the Mixel Maxes of the Infernites, Cragsters and Electroids. Inside, Infernites Max yawned, looking bored, <em>"Aw schnixel, we don't have any fun no more."<em>

_"Yeah, nobody around here to scare,"_ said Cragsters Max, _"We scare them all away. Guess we too good!"_

Electroids Max is reading the newspaper and found something on the paper, _"Hey, here'zzzzz an idea; get a load at this, fellas,"_ Infernites Max and Cragsters Max looked at the paper, _"Notice, we exterminate all kinds of ghostzzzzzz, day and night service."_

_"Ha! Wise guys. Ah, let's get them over here,"_ said Infernites Max.

_"And have some (bzzzzzzzt) fun with them,"_ Electroids Max added.

_"We scare pants off of them,"_ said Cragsters Max. The ghosts all laughed and began to call the exterminators.

At the office, there were four exterminators and a ghost mascot. The first one was a human girl who is 18-years old with pale skin, red hair, brown eyes, a pink dress-shirt with a black belt, a light pink undershirt, blue jeans and red shoes; she's Josie Sakura. The second one was a HTF ghost raccoon; he's Ghost Lifty "Lifty" Dead-Raccoon, Josie's boyfriend and the ghost mascot. The third one was a 20-year-old girl with long pink hair in pigtails, blue eyes, a white bandage/eye patch, a white shirt, red jeans, a pink sweater and white shoes; she's Rachael "Ribbon" Ribbons. The fourth one was another 20-year-old girl with long black hair, blue eyes, glasses, a white shirt, a pink tie, a red skirt, white socks and red shoes; she's Sweetie Sweethearts. The fifth one was a 14-year-old girl with short pink hair, red eyes, a light pink shirt, a white undershirt, pink jeans and white shoes; she's Pinkie Heart. The five of them are sleeping, until the phone rang, waking them up.

"The telephone!" said Josie.

"The telephone!" Ribbon added.

"The telephone?" Sweetie asked. The phone rang as they began to fight to pick it up.

Lifty has the phone, while Pinkie has the other as Ribbon and Sweetie is caught by the cord. _"Hello?"_ Lifty asked.

"Hello?" Pinkie asked.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello?"

_"Hello?"_

"Hello?"

_"Do you chase ghosts?"_ Infernites Max asked in a lady voice.

"Do we chase ghosts?" Pinkie asked as Josie slapped herself on the forehead. Josie grabbed the phone, "Yes ma'am, I'll say we do."

_"Well, this house is full of ghosts, listen,"_ said Infernites Max as he, Cragsters Max and Electroids Max let out a ghostly laugh, _"Come quick, at the Haunted Mixel Manor."_

"Okay, we'll be right over," Josie hung up the phone, "All right, a customer!"

_"A customer!"_ said Lifty. "A customer!" said Ribbon and Sweetie. "A customer?" Pinkie asked. Back at the house, Infernites Max looked out the window and spotted them from outside, _"Hey guys, here they come,"_ Cragsters Max and Electroids Max looked out the window spotted Josie, Ribbon, Sweetie, Pinkie (wearing short pink dresses, pink witch hats, white capes, white leggings, white gloves and pink boots) and Lifty, who are carrying all the stuff. They all laughed and vanished to thin air to get ready to have some fun with them. Back outside, Josie knocked on the door, but no answer. So, she knocked it harder until the door fell.

"We're the Magic Girl Ghostbusters and this is Lifty. We're from the ghost…exterminating…company…" Josie said, seeing that no one is home. They all began to look around as the walked in very slow. Ribbon jumped when Sweetie is right close to her.

"Yah! Why don't you look where you're going?" Ribbon snapped as Josie shushed them. They began to walk, but without warning the door began to lift up; the door slid right back to the entrance. All the stuff is raining down on them as the mousetrap snapped on Pinkie's nose. Pinkie yelped and got the trap out. Suddenly, they all heard ghostly laughs everywhere in the house.

"Ghosts!" said Ribbon.

"Ghosts!" Sweetie added.

"G-g-g-ghosts?" Pinkie stuttered.

"We'll separate and surround them," Josie explained; they all shook hands and gone to their separate paths and Pinkie went solo. Josie and Lifty snuck around the house, but what they didn't know is that Infernites Max is sneaking behind them. Josie and Lifty felt a knock on their heads; they saw Infernites Max as he ran off and they began to chase him. Josie and Lifty chased him from the stairs, to the hallway. Infernites Max closed the door and Josie smashed on the door. Josie and Lifty pulled the knob until the door fell. They got confused when the door opened and the ghosts marched. Josie and Lifty watched as the ghosts danced all the way to the next room. Josie and Lifty began to open the door when suddenly, the flood of water flowed out and Lifty began to swim while Josie tried. They saw Infernites Max and Cragsters Max surfing as Electroids Max is on a boat, circling around Josie and Lifty. The water disappeared, leaving Josie and Lifty confused. They heard a ghostly laugh which startled them.

Meanwhile, Ribbon and Sweetie searched in another room as Cragsters Max laughed from behind, dropping a pile of dishes. Ribbon and Sweetie dashed under the chair as Electroids Max laughed while buzzing behind them and dropped the chains. Ribbon and Sweetie dashed in the dresser and began to look around to find the ghosts. Suddenly, without warning Cragsters Max appeared from behind and smack Ribbon's behind with a stick. Ribbon yelped, "What's the big idea Sweetie?" Ribbon said. "It wasn't me!" said Sweetie. "It was the ghost!" "Huh?" said Ribbon. Cragsters Max appeared again and touched her dress. Ribbon turned around until Cragsters Max hit her again.

Ribbon had enough as Cragsters Max disappeared, "Come out and fight like a man! You can't scare me!" That's when Cragsters Max appeared; Ribbon glared at him and punched Cragsters Max.

"I got him!" Ribbon cheered as she squealed. Cragsters Max pretended to lose his balance and fell on the floor with a splash of water. Ribbon and Sweetie stopped at the ledge of the water and saw that the water has disappeared.

"Well, I'll be a son of a gun," said Sweetie. All of a sudden, Cragsters Max appeared and squirted water on Ribbon and Sweetie. Ribbon and Sweetie shook the water off as Cragsters Max disappeared under water. Ribbon is about to dive in, but the water disappeared and she got hit on the floor.

"What kind of a trick this is? They can't do that to me" Ribbon asked as she picked up her witch hat and puts it on, with the water spilling on her. Ribbon got mad, "That's a fine how do you do!"

At the hallway, Pinkie snuck quietly as Electroids Max is behind her, holding a wooden spoon and a pan. "Oh, I'm brave," said Pinkie. "But I'm careful," Without warning, Electroids Max banged the pan making Pinkie ran. Pinkie scratched the wall still scared. Electroids Max used the trombone as Pinkie dashed to another room.

She looked around as Pinkie chuckled, "I ain't scared of no ghosts." Behind her, Electroids Max appeared and zapped her with his tail. Pinkie chased Electroids Max to the dresser. Pinkie began to get the clothes out as Electroids Max rang the bell, scaring her. Pinkie looked around and saw the reflection on the mirror, who she didn't realize that it's Electroids Max. Pinkie looked at him and chuckled, "For a moment, I thought it wasn't me."

Pinkie began to leave, but she turned around, facing the mirror, looking at Electroids Max. "Something's wrong here," said Pinkie as she began to move her finger; Electroids Max did the same. They both stuck their tongues out, but Electroids Max stuck his tongue out on his own. Pinkie got confused and looked underneath. Electroids Max rung the bell again, scaring her. Pinkie quickly looked around and saw the reflection. She began to move left and right, away from the mirror. Pinkie stopped as Electroids Max kept going and stop. Pinkie looked away, smirking that this is the ghost. So, she began to move up and down as Electroids Max follows the suit. They moved faster and faster until Pinkie stop and Electroids Max kept going.

"I know you, you're a ghost," said Pinkie. Electroids Max zapped her and disappeared. Pinkie crashed through the mirror as Electroids Max pulled her legs. Pinkie began to fight in the dresser; she bit her own foot and began to choke herself. Pinkie panted and looked at her cape, who she thinks it's a ghost. Pinkie smirked and used the pin; she shoved it in herself and yelped as she tried to fight the ghosts in the dresser. Infernites Max, Cragsters Max and Electroids Max laughed maniacally as they pushed the dresser, with Pinkie in and watched it going down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Josie, Lifty, Ribbon and Sweetie saw Pinkie in the dresser and they ran behind the barrels full of syrup. Pinkie crashed into the barrels and she, Josie, Lifty, Ribbon and Sweetie are all covered in syrup. The bag of flour fell on them. The ghostly Mixel Maxes ran to scare them some more, but they stopped and screamed in fear.

_"Ghosts!"_ Infernites Max screamed as he and the other Maxes saw 'ghosts.' The three screamed like girls and dashed to the living room, breaking stuff; they jumped outside, running for their lives and never scare anyone again. Josie, Lifty, Ribbon, Sweetie and Pinkie watched them leave, smiling.

_"You guys are nothing but crybabies, you big sissies!"_ Lifty said as he laughed.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is the second version of my "Lonesome Ghosts" fanmake and the first appearance of the Maxes in a fanmake. I hope you like it.<p> 


End file.
